Backwards
by MusicalMajesty
Summary: When a victim of a string of murders gets out alive, power surges over her. She wants to relive her self-defensive first murder, believing she won't get charged.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! This is my first multi chap! Can't wait to see where this one will take me. I'm really annoyed because I have swimmers ear and we were at the pool today. If I go about a foot under water, the pressure hurts it, so I decided to start a story while I sat on a lounge chair. Hope you like it! Btw: Just A Beatles Girl- Thanks soo much! I am a HUGE Beatles/Paul McCartney/John Lennon/George Harrison/Ringo Starr fan! Your review made me smile. Also, if you played the now airing... Don't let Kai keep the sledgehammer! (p.s. I started this two days before it came to my attention that Maria was LEAVING...)

You are now Aryanna Kune.

You wake up yet again tonight and stare at the other side of the king bed you're sleeping in. You suddenly feel really lonely again, reliving your most recent breakup. It's 4:26. You still feel like you haven't gotten a wink of sleep, probably because you've been unable to fall asleep more than two hours at a time. Suddenly, a shiver creeps down your spine as you hear a creak and some footsteps that sound like they're coming from the kitchen downstairs. You try not to make a sound as you get up. You then take the revolver you keep under your bed. You knew this couldn't end well. While creeping down the carpeted steps, you spot a humanlike shadow. For what seems like hours, you patiently wait for the mysterious thing to come around the steps, accidentally showing itself. Suddenly, the shadow slides across the floor in an opposite direction. When you hear a smash and the clattering of a glass lamp colliding with the ground, you take the opportunity to slink out of the stairwell. You notice that the alleged burglar has no gun. This is your chance. You point the gun and yell "Freeze!" The man takes out a scalpel. You try not to panic. Your gun still pointed, you make a run for the door. You get a few yards outside when the man tackles you! You grip on to your gun with the last of your strength. He doesn't seem to notice this. He holds you, scalpel to your neck, and says in a harsh tone "We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way." He puts a little more pressure on the thin knife, making a shallow cut on your neck. You scream and he cackles from pure enjoyment. Then, in a split second, before even you know what you did, you whip out the gun and pull the trigger. The man falls dead, on top of you. At first you wonder what just happened, and then you decide to call the police. After you hang up, a wave of pure power surges over you, submerging and drowning your other thoughts. "I just killed a man," you whisper to the night, "and I won't get in trouble for it!"

A few hours earlier...

You are now Detective Mal Fallon.

You are driving home from work on what could possibly be the hardest night you ever had endured. It's midnight, and you can't wait to just crawl into your bed. When you get home, you throw off your clothes and feel relieved as the world silently fades away into a dreamless sleep.

Your eyes snap open, an it takes you a second to realize that you were waken up by the telephone by your bed shrieking its electronic ring. You sleepily, but angrily answer, "What?" A familiar tired sounding voice responds gravely, "Mal, this is Captain Yeong. There's been another murder." Your attention snaps to full, and you reply, "I'll be there in five." As you button on a blue shirt, you wonder what Natara must be feeling at that moment. It couldn't have been perfect.

You are now Special Agent Natara Williams

You sleepily tug on your blazer as you wonder what this murder would bring. It was nothing new, of course, and there had been a string of murders, presumed to be a serial killer's work. There was even a main suspect. However, she had just an odd feeling, as if this was different. She waited for Mal to come pick her up from the apartment. Finally, he came, seeming to be even more tired than her. Much to her surprise, he asked, "Do you have this weird feeling in your gut too? I know you don't base everything off your gut, but I just got this weird feeling..." You actually reply yes, and he looks surprised. You head for the scene.

When you arrive, Kai is investigating the corpse, whistling an eerily happy tune. Mal taps his shoulder. "Malligator! You're here! What took so long?" He says all too cheerfully. Mal groans and asks for specifics on the case. "Well, it's really strange," he replies, "but this man matches the profile of the serial killer suspect we were tracing two weeks ago... He went inactive, but from what it looks like, he tried to break into a resident, called Aryanna Kune's, house. We found a suspected weapon of choice, a scalpel. Aryanna will be ready for interrogation soon. "Wow, Kai," Mal says, "you sounded like a normal human being for a minute there!" Kai actually seems flattered, and he skips away to the other side of the house. "He is way too cheery in the morning." you think to yourself.

Kai saunters out of the lab, smiling. "Well," he says proudly, "We ran a few tests, and the victim is an exact DNA match to an escaped convict, Jacob Hart." You could tell that Mal almost had a heart attack at the name Jacob, but Kai, once again, didn't seem to notice.

You are now Aryanna Kune.

You approach the house Simon Street. As you silently take off your shoes, you think about what you're doing, and you feel power surging over you. "This cheating bastard can get his freaking head cut off!" you think. Your heart pounds as you open the door. You know where the spare key is. Your heart pounds as you open the door. As you creep along the wall, you make no noise whatsoever, and are surprised. You draw your knife and stalk into his room. You plaster a menacing grin on your face and say in a mock tone, "Honey, I'm home!"


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Ch 2... Fun! I was pretty surprised by how Ch. 1 turned out. I didn't really intend it to have a "horror movie" ending, but it's really hard to predict how the end result of my writing will turn out. What I really don't get is that when I write something, it gets almost instantly buried under other stories. :P Sorry this took so long, I got really distracted and had writer's block (and then a new idea). Plus, I started looking (yeah... looking... heh heh) at the role play forums... So, yeah. I'll give you a smiley sticker if you review!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cause of Death, or EA, or anything affiliated with the previously stated. If I did, I would be sitting in a mansion, basking in my multi-million dollars, certainly having better things to do than suing early-teenage fangirls who just so happen to use a fantastic idea like CoD to write a story and state how they own nothing and should not be sued. (If you got any of that...)

I played the now airing. They totally ripped off my six cups of coffee idea! Grr. I was going to make Kai all hyper and insane! So here's a letter, for you CoD level designers if you read fanfic .net.

Dear CoD level designers,

I did not rip off your idea, you ripped off mine. I wanted to make Kai all hyper and insane from caffeine, but you took the idea before I put the rest down in words. I would appreciate it if you didn't sue me for having Kai drink six cups of coffee, because in my defense, I just didn't get online:P Sincerely, Kyle, AKA: MusicalMajesty. P.S. We NEED more funny Kalaba moments. ^_^

You are now Special Agent Natara Williams

-4:50-

"This doesn't make any sense... The victim of the previous murder was a DNA match to our primary suspect. Could we possibly have another 'hand of justice' type case?" You catch bits and pieces of snippy remarks from the crew.

"God, I hope not!"

"The killer's pretty screwed up"

"I hate this damn case."

"No, that's stupid!"

"Of course you would have that idea."

You finally say "Hey! We need to focus on the case, not on attacking each other. Must I remind you that we're a team?" Everyone nods but glares at you. Are you the only one used to waking up early?

-6:30-

You don't notice Mal trudge up to your desk, until he snaps, "Damn, Natara, how are you working so well? My god, I can barely sign my name! And Kai's crappy coffee doesn't help much either." you chuckle a little and he glares at you.

"Well," you reply, "you just need to adjust. I swear, if you don't feel fine with waking up by the time the case gets solved, there's something wrong.

He replies, "Uh, thanks I guess." And walks away, just like that. No further acknowledgments, no talking. "Gosh," you think, "everyone is really mean and grouchy today."

You are now Detective Mal Fallon.

"God damn it!" You holler across the precinct after knocking over a coffee mug for the third time. You just can't seem to pick yourself up from three hours of sleep last night. You probably would have been better off not sleeping at all. You investigate some pictures. The two victims were both male, both had brown hair, and were both over 6 feet tall. Oddly, though, both victims were left just laid down on their front yard with shots to the side of their head. Both were done at close range. The second victim struggled, but the first one had no signs of struggle. A thought comes through your head. What if the murders were done by two different people? But it is pushed aside by

"Why can't I keep a cup of coffee on my desk?" and

"Why the heck do San Franciscans have such screwed-up minds?"

-7:30-

You start to actually feel the effects of the energy drinks you had. You feel buzzed, but totally in control. It's as if your body went into hyperdrive. You feel wide awake as you examine evidence, and suddenly, something clicks.

"The victim," you think, "She killed a killer in self-defense, and now she's trying to relive it by killing more! She probably thinks it's still self defense." You skitter across the bullpen like an excited puppy running for a biscuit, towards Natara's office.

"Nat, Nat!" You practically yell, "I've found something!"

She replies, "What'd you find?"

"Well," you say, calming down, "The victim killed a killer in self defense, right? So, what if she was trying to relive that first kill?" Natara looks like she's in deep thought.

She finally replies, "It's possible, but it doesn't seem likely. She would know that she's already in the forensic system, and already being watched by the police. I wouldn't rule it out just yet, but it doesn't seem likely at the moment. You stare at her a moment and walk back to your office in defeat. You had this feeling in your gut that this was more than just a serial killer.

-7:45-

You are now Data Analyst Amy Chen (A girl can dream, right?)

"Kai, how much coffee did you drink today?"

"Um, just a cup, Amers." He replies, obviously lying. He is shaking, and having trouble sitting down for more than 30 seconds.

You reply, easily, "Now, how many did you really have?"

"I, uh, lost count at six." He says, kicking some styrofoam cups under his desk. It looked like at least eight cups under there. You giggle and get back to work, secretly watching Kai.

Working quietly, Kai suddenly yells, "Whoooooooooo! I have a job where I get to type and search on a computer!" You roll your eyes.

10 minutes later, you turn around to see Kai in your face, saying, "Amy-wamy, Amy-wamy, Amy-wamy! I mustache you a question." You notice the 'mustache' part, but still go along with it.

"What's your question?" You ask.

"Oh, I don't know," he replies, "I think I'll shave it for later! Get it? Because, you know, mustache, sha-"

"I know." You say coldly, cutting him off.

Throughout the day, you find yourself asking him various questions such as, "Why are you google searching ' Lego Indiana Jones, the Video Game'?" and,

"Is this a picture of Rob Pattinson that you uploaded to my desktop?" The little 'stunts' he performs get worse and more crazy. When you feel like you can't take it anymore, you hear a snore, and see him asleep, his face on the keyboard, and you wonder, "How?"

-5:30-

You are now Detective Mal Fallon. You trudge out of the precinct with a stabbing headache. "Never again." you mutter. "I will never again drink three huge cans of energy drink in one morning. Though you live close enough to walk to the precinct, like you did this morning, you call a cab home. It takes all your attention to not fall asleep right there in the back seat. You pay the cab driver and tip him generously. You were watching everyone else leave the precinct, all stumbling out as tired as you, and you worry a little. Most of them drove home. Thank god Natara was immune to tiredness or whatever. She'd be fine. You fall asleep right there, Natara consuming your thoughts.

-4:30-

You are now Aryanna Kune

As you pull off your shoes at your next victim's house, you wonder, "Why is this right?" You feel a pang of guilt. But, you might as well go through before you get arrested. You silently open the door and creep inside, wondering about yourself for feeling guilty for an unfaithful man. One down, countless others to go.

When you take the last stab with him on top of you, you savor the feeling of the hot blood dropping down your neck. Then you smirk at his patheticness, and you run. He moans and tries to sit up, but then falls dead silent. You feel the power again. The wave consuming every ounce of your body, and you realize that you are the true winner. You will never get in trouble. You will prevail.


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Escape

I was seriously lacking inspiration for chapter 3. At first, I didn't even know how or where to start. I didn't want to make it so repetitive with it starting with Mal and Natara in the morning again... Please review? I like reviews... P.S. Smiley stickers for ZeDancingHobbit, BreezyFan, Mozzi-Girl, The Sarcastic Polar Bear, and Just A Beatles Girl. Thanks so much!

DISCLAIMER: I own not, you sue not.

-4:25-

You are now Harry Chintel

You wake up with a start from a vivid nightmare. A girl with a knife chased you and tackled you. Suddenly, you hear a crash. You grab a flashlight and go down the stairs, trembling in horror. Could this still be a dream? You scan the room with your flashlight and come upon a pair of scowling, icy blue eyes. You try to rush upstairs, but you trip! You yell, but you're too slow. The start of the yell comes out, but you are pushed to the side, against the railing of the staircase. The wind is knocked out of you. You are one blow away from unconsciousness, but she seems to want to keep it that way. As she drags you across the tile floor, you slowly regain composure. She brings you outside, and she starts talking to you. She says, "We've met before, my dear, Harry. Don't you remember? You're the one-" She tenses, and you can tell she's gritting her teeth, fuming.

"The one who shattered. my. god. damn. heart! You were never meant to be my boyfriend, you fake! You're a fake! You're a-!"

She whips around, but before she finishes her sentence, you tackle her. She yelps an pulls out a knife. You gasp as she plunges a knife into your neck, just enough to torture you. Your world has turned a hazy red, and you see your entire life flash before your eyes. She kicks your head, but all you manage is a weak gurgle. A burst of light floods through your vision, and then the entire world fades black. Your lips open the slightest bit, and a small groan escapes. You have died.

-4:30-

You are now Aryanna Kune.

You hear sirens wail all around you. You don't want to go to jail, but you know that you're innocent. You remember that first day of this living nightmare, and you know how the police are cold hearted human shells. You channel the thoughts racing in your head, and you realize, you could act like a witness. You just had to give enought information to make the case true, but hard to decipher. You try to look shaken when the tall, handsome policeman steps up to you.

He says, "Hello, I'm Detective Mal Fallon of the SFPD. Can you tell me anything about what happened?" You put on your best 'scared witness' act and say,

"Detective, th-the killer, she was tackled by that victim... It sounded like she was talking to him, and then he tackled her! She had blonde hair. That's all I could see." Mal eyes you suspiciously, noting your blonde hair.

He turns back to a pretty girl in a blazer. You can barely make out the words "really cooperative" from the mumbling.

When he returns to you, he says, with a sudden harsh tone, "What're you not telling us? I want an answer right now."

Your eyes well up with fake terror, and you cower back. You let out a small yelp as you trip backwards over a rock. The girl yanks him back by the collar, and says in a harsh whisper, "Ease up Mal! She's obviously really scared!"

You clear your throat, and mumble, "Detective?" This catches his attention, and he turns back to you. You say, "I just want this killer to be caught. I know that you can be thrown in jail for obstructing a police investigation. I know that witnesses don't like to give information, but I swear on my life, I just gave you all I know."

The man locks eyes with you in a hard stare, and you look at him right back with fake tears welling up in your eyes. The girl looks sympathetic, and she says to Mal, "I think she's telling the truth."

He stiffly says, "Thank you." and walks away. A few yards away, a jumpy guy is looking over Harry with a magnifying glass. He excitedly runs- no, he almost skips over to Mal and that girl that showed up after. He says something you can't comprehend, but it sounds like there might have been a break in the case. You turn around to walk away. Suddenly, the crazy tech stops you. You gasp, genuinely startled, and jump back.

He says, "Hey, don't be startled, Cassidy," He calls you by the fake name you gave him, "We were just going down to run some new information down to the lab. Wanna come?"

You answer almost immediately, "Sure." and try to not wince at your stupidity. You need to think of a way out. As you ride to the precinct in the tech's car, an idea forms in your head.

-5:05-

You are now Forensic Specialist Kai Kalaba

You run more and more tests on little bits and pieces of evidence. You carefully run a wispy blonde hair through the system. There is a trace of DNA from Harry, but you find a stronger match. You gasp and look over towards your right, but all you see is the crime lab door, not even swinging.

-5:25-

You are now Detective Mal Fallon.

You turn away from your conversation with Natara in the hallway, and are almost bulldozed by a surprisingly fast Kai. You and him both stumble back, stunned. You finally break the silence blanketing the area, saying, "Kai, what's this about, and make it quick."

He winks and says, "Ah, I see. Special talk with Agent Hotlips? Eh? Eh?" Natara flushes a rosy crimson and turns away. You glare at Kai and another silence hangs over you like morning fog around the Golden Gate Bridge.

He clears his throat, awkwardly replying, "I think we've found a break in the case." At this, everyone in the precinct turns to look at Kai. He pauses for dramatic effect and says with a flourish,

"We have our prime suspect."

To be continued...

To CoD fans reading this: I'm sorry for being so inactive on fanfic. ;,( To be fair, this story gave me writers block so badly that I wanted to throw my phone at the wall in frustration. (Yes, I write and upload stories from my phone.) It has also been probably the most busy two weeks of summer I've ever experienced! I... Started a two week art camp, was asked to house/cat-sit for my neighbor, went to a pool party, had my cousin over, went to the pool almost every day out of those four days, was persuaded by Rose to become obsessed with the show White Collar, AND restored CoD on my sister's apple ID, thus providing me with free seasons of it! :D The funniest thing is that I don't really have anything else scheduled besides a camping trip for the rest of the summer! So for now, I will try to be more active and such.

Sincerely,

Kyle


	4. Chapter 4: Finale

Oh my gosh! I've done practically nothing online AGAIN! I suck at this. D: In my defense, I am required to do summer reading in which I must read 3 books; 1 of my choice, an Agatha Christie AND a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle book. I have about four days to read the second one because I am too much of a procrastinator. (I listen to too much music.) Thanks to all who reviewed, reviews are special to me.

There he stood in the distance, the tall, rugged, handsome man. The deep orange sunset glinted off his perfect features, sending Natara into an overwhelming flurry of emotions. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran towards the striking figure with all of the passion that was inside her. Her heart seemed to melt as he neared closer and closer, the distance between them finally gone. The man's piercing cerulean eyes lit up when they met hers, glossy hazel. They stood together in a tender embrace, neither one wanting to let go. Finally, they drew closer, their lips touching into a magical kiss. Sparks swirled around the two. Fireworks erupted inside her, and bluebirds swooped and chirped, diving in unison. When they pulled away, they could only stare into each other's eyes with a longing passion. Neither wanted this moment to end.

Natara's eyes snapped open with a start, and she sat up slowly, taking in what had all happened. She whispered in a soft, barely audible voice, "I love you, too."

-5:45-

You are now Detective Mal Fallon.

You stand next to Natara in the crime lab, listening to what Kai has to say in stunned silence. When someone finally speaks up, it's Mal. He says in an inquisitive tone, "So you're telling us that a witness is going by a fake identity, and she snuck out before you pulled up her DNA match, and we know our killer?"

Kai, actually solemn for once, replies with a simple, "Yes."

The next couple minutes are a blur. Everyone is suddenly wide awake, buzzing around the precinct. In all the excitement you hear bits of conversation saying,

"Did she run?"

"I thought she was a witness!"

"We need to put out an APB."

"We need to act now!"

You and Natara already know what to do. You open your car doors simultaneously. Without hesitation, you say, "I'll drive." She nods, and within in five seconds, you have your radar on, and you've peeled away, leaving skid marks on the road.

-6:00-

You are now Aryanna Kune.

"Run, just run." You tell yourself. "You can get to the house by 6:30!" You try your best to look like a normal jogger, but your skinny jeans and purple ruffled blouse stick out like a sore thumb. Your heart pounds, and it feels like it's all the way up into your throat. As the minutes go by, it feels like hours. Your conscious slowly creeps behind you, constantly watching, stalking you. Anger and guilt flutter around in your stomach, and tension builds. As you keep running, you get tighter and tighter, as if all the stress you've ever felt suddenly doubled and piled on your shoulders. You hear sirens, but you just keep running. You take a sharp turn into dive behind a hedge and land in a smooth forward roll. You hear a screech as the man in the car slams on the brakes. Faster than lightning, the man and woman are hot on your trail, sprinting through the clean-cut grass in the park. Morning joggers scream and dive out of the way. You seem to be running faster than the police, but you don't realize how near the tall chain link fence is coming. You stop dead in your tracks when you hear the wind rattle the rusty links in the structure. It can't end here! Not like this! You have only one choice; climb the fence. You make hasty movements, causing the old fence to quiver and make precarious swerves off the posts. You jump down and land hard on your ankle, wincing at the audible crack. Still, you force yourself to get up and get away. The pain is too excruciating. You scream in frustration and agony, falling down to the dirt.

The man approaches you, and you feel metal clamp down on your wrists, hard. He talks about how you're under arrest and how you have the right to remain silent and all that. You tune him out. You feel winded, sick, and overwhelmed. When you're strapped into the hot police car, you feel everything release for one beautiful second, and then, like a television switching off, your senses shut off and you see only black. A black hole. Absolute darkness.

-7:30-

You are now Special Agent Natara Williams.

The interrogation was easier than you thought it would be. The hard part was later, when they had to put up with Kai.

"This is JUST like this action movie I wrote once! But then I brought it to a producer and he threw the script in my face after I tried to act it out. I had paper cuts all over my face! But seriously, now doesn't all that chasing stuff make you want to relax? Eat dinner? Show off your comical sexual tension?"

"Wait, what was that last one?" Mal inquired?

"Uh, nothing! Just um... that... on... like... The Sims? Right? You know... make yourselves and see how far you two-"

"Kai!" You and Mal both yell with widened eyes.

"Sorry."

"Kai, you are so weird." Mal says with a laugh. You both smile and lock eyes for a second. You catch a glance of love, and just pure happiness.

-6:30 PM-

After a long day of work, you meet up in Mal's car. You gaze lovingly into each other's eyes. A certain stillness hangs in the air, as if something is expected. Sure enough, it feels like a magnetic attraction, but too strong to part it. Your lips lock on his, shattering any boundary that may have been between him and you. When you both finally pull away, you feel a stronger pull to him than ever. He drives into the other side of the city, receiving inquisitive looks from you. He laces his fingers with yours, and you feel everything bad melt away.

"Mal," you say, looking up at his perfect features, "I- I can't hold back. We've been acquaintances, partners, best friends, everything under the sun. I want to say that above everything, I love you. When you hold me, I feel like the stress of the world just vanishes. When you kiss me, we're the only ones on the face of the earth. I want you to know, I'll always love you. Always."

You almost cry with joy when the words come in a soft whisper, "I love you too."

-Epilogue-

"We're here!" Mal says cheerfully.

You open the door to see the neon sign of Red Dragon, the Chinese takeout restaurant. You giggle and step inside, kissing him lightly on the cheek. He asks, "What're you getting?" looking at you expectantly. You smirk at him and reply,

"I think I'll get the pork." He grins at you remembering and you laugh. You know how the night will end. You'll go to the roof to eat, you'll flirt, you'll kiss, you'll cuddle together on the couch with a horror movie.

You wouldn't want it any other way.

Well, it looks like this story is coming to an end. Sadly, as is Summer, and I'm still sleeping until 10:00... I'm not very prepared. I'm really sorry for being so inactive. I've been lazy, and for a little bit, I've actually completely forgotten about fanfiction. :O I hope to post something soon. :) Reviews are greatly appreciated:D Act now and receive a complementary party hat!* #}:D *hat style subject to change.


End file.
